


Will you be my quarantine?

by Yanana



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Istredd - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Mature in part 2, Porn, Quarantine to avoid a pandemic, Tissaia, Tissaia works in a lab, Yennaia, Yennefer - Freeform, blahblahblah, mentioning of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana
Summary: Yennefer is clumsy and makes the entire lab go in lock down. Luckily it's only her and Tissaia that were present during the incident. Now they have to spend at least 24 hours with only each other...
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 53
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this a oneshot, but it became a bit long so here's part 1! Part 2 will contain the mature bits and will be posted if y'all like where this is going... sooooo, leave me a comment ;)

‘Doc, I have the test results back from the blue powder you gave me yesterday.’

Tissaia made a noise to acknowledge the presence of her assistant. She was too busy peering into the microscope, trying to find some clue as to what this powder could be. Archaeologists had found it when they were digging near Sodden. History told a tale about a great war there that very abruptly ended when the enemy had made use of a secret weapon.

They had been trying to figure out what had happened for years, without success. Tissaia had spent years of her life on the research, performing autopsies on bodies and analysing artefacts. She was one of the most talented people working at the Aretuza Center for Science and could have been head of the department if she didn’t love the laboratory so much.

With a sigh, she withdrew from behind the microscope. Nothing so far. A lot of archaeologists had gotten really sick and two recently died, which made a lot of people very impatient for answers. They had found the secret weapon but what was this powder and why was it so extremely dangerous? She hadn’t found traces of it on the bodies that had been dug up, so she assumed the powder got absorbed by the skin and organs causing them to shut down.

Another one of her theories that could be added to the pile, because these bodies had been dead too long to analyse the effects of the powder. The hospital’s coroner hadn’t released the bodies of the deceased archaeologists yet so Tissaia could do nothing of real use and that frustrated the woman.

‘Doctor De Vries?’

Her assistant looked at her with a worried frown on his face. She must have been staring into the void for several minutes, lost in thought.

‘Sorry, Geralt. You can put the results on my desk. I’ll read them after lunch.’

Geralt looked as if he was going to do a reverie before exciting the lab. Tissaia knew the boy fancied her but to no avail. Men never interested her. The brunette stood up from her chair and arched her back, causing it to snap. She had been sitting in the same position for too long. While she did some stretches to loosen her aching muscles, she looked at the clock on the wall. Almost noon…

***

‘Watch yourself, idiot!’

Yennefer snarled at anyone who dared to bump into her. She was carrying a box of coins they had just found at Sodden. With the box underneath one arm, she steered her bike through the busy traffic of Aretuza. She was still very annoyed with Istredd who had handed her the coins at the airport.

He always seemed to think he was cleverer than she because he worked at the excavation site itself. To be honest, she was a bit disappointed when her classmates were given their assignments. She was a lot brighter than Istredd and yet she was the bellboy between the airport and the Aretuza Center of Science.

Luckily she soon discovered that Istredd only faked having an important role because Sabrina told her he mainly had to make coffee and make sure the real archaeologist had enough shade. Nevertheless he couldn’t resist patronizing Yennefer each time they met to exchange newly found objects and analyses from the lab. He always told her to be careful and Yennefer always nodded and then jumped on her bike because _fuck him, she wouldn’t drop anything._

Yennefer looked at her watch. Almost noon. A soft smile spread on her face. She would soon see Tissaia De Vries again. The woman turned out to be the best part of Yennefer’s internship. She was brilliant and kind with a very specific sense of humour Yennefer really appreciated. She also allowed Yennefer to eat her lunch in the clean and air-conditioned environment of the lab instead of having to sit in the dust like Istredd. That she was the most gorgeous woman Yennefer had ever seen in her life had nothing to do with the fact that Yennefer peddled even faster on her bike to make it there in time.

***

Tissaia had taken off all her protective gear and put the gloves, goggles and suit on her desk. She was preparing a little surprise for Yennefer whom she had grown to like a lot. The girl was far too clever to be used as a bellboy and even more competent than her assistant Geralt. When there weren’t a lot of discoveries on the excavation site, Yennefer sometimes helped Tissaia with the analyses, although that strictly speaking wasn’t allowed.

Tissaia had always been fond of the rules and even fonder of obeying them but Yennefer had a bad influence on her. The cheeky smile and bright purple eyes always rendered Tissaia speechless and the girl had been using that and flirted with the doc to get her way. Tissaia couldn’t care less, she was smoking hot and the flirting made her feel good. She had been single for years after she and Vilgefortz broke up because she had devoted her heart to the job and not to him.

Despite being lonely for years, this would be the first Valentine’s Day in ages she wouldn’t be spending in solitude. It was busier than ever with lots of discoveries so Yennefer and she had jokingly agreed to be each other’s Valentine, both having to work on the 14thof February. Tissaia knew the whole agreement was a joke but nevertheless, she was prepared.

Eating in the lab usually was a bit frowned upon but Tissaia knew it was allowed so she took the sandwiches she definitely had not prepared at night with a dreamy look on her face and put them in a basket. The chocolates ducks were for desert and Tissaia almost regretted not choosing the heart shaped ones. Since eating in the lab was already questionable, the brunette knew for sure that drinking would not be allowed so she put two bottles of water in the basket instead.

Before leaving her office, she grabbed the test results and walked back to the lab. She could read them while she pretended not to be waiting for Yennefer.

***

Yennefer tossed her bike with the others, panting from making such haste. She looked at her reflection in a parked car’s window and tried to rearrange the disaster that was her hair. After checking if she had nothing between her teeth and smelling her own armpits, she nodded to herself. She turned on her heels to face the Aretuza Center of Science and started walking towards it.

The raven-haired student scolded herself for wanting to skip instead of walking. Seeing Tissaia always made her happy and today even more so as they had agreed to share a Valentine’s lunch. The vials of vodka, wine and liquor rattled in her pockets as she walked inside. She was determined to smuggle them in so she used test tubes, hoping she could claim it were dangerous liquids that needed testing if they busted her.

Yennefer’s heart beat in her chest. She was nervous because after weeks and weeks of flirting with Tissaia and talking to her, she had finally decided to ask the woman out. I mean, they agreed to be each other’s Valentine? You didn’t make those jokes if there wasn’t at least a minimum of interest, right? Yennefer knew she was just praying that she didn’t misinterpret the signals, as she turned left towards the lab.

She felt her breath hitch as she saw the gorgeous doc through the glass walls of the lab. The Aretuza Center of Science was one of the most modern research facilities in the world and Yennefer just KNEW she wanted to work here one day. The fact that she just succeeded in smuggling alcohol in a highly secured building had nothing to do with her wish of being employed here. Nor did the gorgeous doctor De Vries who was reading a report at her autopsy table.

The woman twisted on her chair to face whoever came through the door and her face lit up as she saw Yennefer. She quickly put the report aside and rose to her feet.

‘There you are. I was starting to think I was being stood up on Valentine’s Day.’

‘I’m so sorry. Traffic was horrible and Istredd insisted on lecturing me for half an hour on how I should be careful with this box of coins.’

‘He’s a prick,’ Tissaia huffed as she accepted the box.

Yennefer laughed as she saw Tissaia glancing inside the box with an annoyed expression on her face. She really preferred bodies instead of artefacts to analyse. Yennefer used this time to take all the vials from her pockets and hide them in one of the drawers of a desk. If this ended badly, she wouldn’t have to smuggle them out again as the Center seemed more worried about people taking artefacts with them than bringing something inside. She gathered all of her courage to ask Tissaia out as she leaned on a small table next to her. She silently counted to three, but the moment she opened her mouth, Tissaia looked at her and shrieked.

‘Yennefer, NO!’

The table the raven-haired woman had decided to lean on had wheels and immediately rolled away almost causing Yennefer to fall on her face. Both women could do nothing but watch as the table crashed into another one, causing all the vials, powders and artefacts on it to crash on the floor.

There was a deadly silence for five seconds where Yennefer had covered her eyes with her hands, hoping the damage would not be too severe and Tissaia’s brain immediately started to analyse the situation. The woman put the box of coins on the floor and leaped towards the big red button next to the main entrance. The button she had hoped she’d never have to use, she realized as she smashed it with force.

Chaos erupted as a red light began flashing and sirens began wailing. Iron gates thrashing down from the ceiling immediately closed all the entrances. BANG BANG BANG! The noise was overwhelming. Last but not least, the sprinklers in the ceiling were activated and started spraying the entire lab for a fire that wasn’t even there but when it came to hazardous situations, the Center took no risks.

The chaos stopped as promptly as it had begun, leaving two soaked women completely in shock. The entire Aretuza Center of Science had gathered at the glass wall, trying to find out what had happened. Tissaia was the first one who started moving as she yanked the phone on the wall out of its plastic cover and dialled a number.

‘What the fuck, Tissaia. I’m sorry about the accident but didn’t you overreact a little bit?’

‘No, Yennefer. On that table was a rather large amount of blue powder I have been examining for days. People have died because of it and we don’t yet know how. I’m not taking any – Yes, good afternoon. This is doctor De Vries. Can you come over to the lab? There’s been an incident.’

Yennefer turned around as Tissaia had started talking to her superiors. There was protocol that needed to be followed during an incident like this. While Tissaia hung up the phone and immediately started calling other people, Yennefer felt like absolute shit. This was supposed to be a funny afternoon, not the start of a world pandemic.

After another ten minutes, Tissaia finally hung up the phone and turned around. She rubbed her temples and pinched the bridge of her nose while she made a noise that sounded like she was in agony. When she opened her eyes to gaze upon the damage, she couldn’t help but laugh hysterically. Yennefer was dumbfounded.

‘Tissaia, are you all right? I’m so terribly sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.’

‘It’s fine, Yennefer but damn did you get us into trouble. Because we don’t know what the powder is and how dangerous it really is, we are obligated to install a 24 hours quarantine at least. The virologists will arrive any second with special equipment to assess the danger. We will have to take a disinfectant shower and they’ll burn our clothes and everything in here will be confiscated and made sterile again. So far, that’s all I know.’

‘But, why are you laughing because that seems horrible!’

‘You look like shit! You’re soaking wet and your make-up ran out. I just thought it was adorable. By the way, your shirt has gone see-through.’

‘I look like shit? Have you seen yourself! You look like a drowned cat in a lab coat.’

Both women laughed and started cleaning up the wet mess that was the lab. They had to toss everything in boxes so that the material could be either sterilized or destroyed. Yennefer made sure to leave her smuggled alcohol where it was. It sounded like she might need it. The crowd that had gathered to satisfy their curiosity had started to leave again.

As soon as they had finished cleaning up, the intervention team arrived. They gestured Tissaia to come to the window.

‘Good day, doctor De Vries. You know the drill?’

‘I do, yes. All the equipment has been collected in boxes.’

‘Which door can we use?’

‘The morgue has a lock gate we can use. That way we are never in the same room at the same time.’

‘Excellent. Let’s proceed.’

Tissaia gestured Yennefer to pick up a box and follow her. They disappeared behind a door of plastic strips, followed by an automatic sliding door. The cold immediately hit Yennefer in the face. Since her clothes were drenched, she shivered after only a few seconds in the freezer.

‘We store bodies here that are dug up but also sometimes bodies that are donated for science. There’s always a lock door in facilities such as this for situations such as this. We once had a body that contained anthrax so this is not new to us,’ Tissaia explained, trying very hard to ignore Yennefer’s hardened nipples that protruded through her shirt.

Both women slid their boxes into the lock gate and closed the door. One of the members of the virologists entered, all suited up, to pick up the boxes. The phone next to the door rang and Tissaia answered to be able to talk to the people on the other side.

‘All right, doc. Now may I kindly ask you to remove all clothing and jewellery and also put it in a box? As soon as you have taken a disinfectant shower, we shall provide you with overalls but we need your clothes first to avoid cross-contamination.’

Tissaia nodded, hung up and spoke to Yennefer: ‘we have to undress ourselves and put everything we’re wearing in this box. After we’ve put it in the lock gate, we’re going to take a disinfectant shower and then they’ll give us overalls.’

‘Can’t we take a shower separately,’ Yennefer spluttered as Tissaia had already begun to unbutton her lab coat.

‘I’m afraid not, dear. There’s only enough for one person since it’s almost never needed.’

Yennefer nodded and started undressing. She almost felt grateful to slip out of the wet clothes despite the fact that the freezer wasn’t really comfortable.

‘It’s so cold here.’

‘I know, dear but this is the only place in the entire lab where no one can see you naked but me.’

‘I’m not sure if that’s at all reassuring to me,’ Yennefer frowned while she wriggled out of her skinny jeans.

She was only wearing her bra and panties and Tissaia was having a really hard time faking her ‘I’m cool with this’-attitude. She knew she liked women but damn, this was a fine specimen undressing in front of her. She swallowed hard and unclasped her bra. Moments later both women stood naked before each other, desperately trying to look into each other’s eyes and nowhere else.

Tissaia nodded towards the shower, only to realize it really was made for just one person as they both stepped inside. Tissaia’s tits were pressed against Yennefer’s ribs since she was a lot smaller than her. There was no place to rest their hands that wasn’t awkward and the cold definitely didn’t help because their shivers made their breasts rub against each other.

‘Happy Valentine’s Day,’ Yennefer muttered right before Tissaia hit the bottom and they were almost drowned by a - luckily rather warm - liquid that smelled like bleach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing porn, hope y'all like it!
> 
> Let me go wash my hands in bleach now...

Yennefer was shaking her hair as Tissaia zipped up her overall. Both women looked slightly flushed after their very intimate shower they both were NOT going to talk about. The phone rang again and Tissaia almost tripped in her haste to pick it up. Everything was better than continuing the awkward silence between them.

‘Yes?’

‘Doc, we are going to send someone in to take your blood. We also have this survey you should both take. After 6 hours we do the same and then one more time after 12 hours. This way we can evaluate your progress and if there’s no change whatsoever, you’re free to go after the 12 hours.’

Tissaia nodded and hung up as one of the virologists already entered the morgue. He was completely covered and wore a special mask with an oxygen tank in order to not get infected. Both women rolled up the sleeve of their overall and accepted the survey. The man nodded spoke:

‘Is there anything we can get you? Food and drinks? Maybe some entertainment.’

‘We have lunch waiting for us but dinner this evening would be nice. I think miss Vengerberg will be enough entertainment for me but maybe you can inform her school of this incident? They’ll probably have protocols too that need to be installed.’

The man in the suit nodded and left the lab, leaving the two women behind. Yennefer cursed that she didn’t have her smartphone to ring her roommates but electronic devices were not allowed inside the lab since they could disturb the very expensive equipment.

‘Thanks for thinking about that. My friends will be worried if I don’t come home. I’m sure the school will inform them,’ Yennefer said thinking about her roommates Triss and Sabrina.

‘They will and you’re in good hands here so don’t worry too much. Shall we eat? I’ve stored our lunch in the freezers from the morgue.’

Yennefer nodded as she wheeled two chairs to the operating table, not at all surprised that Tissaia could eat a sandwich that had been stored in a room filled with dead people. She was still a bit uncomfortable after the shower incident. The fact that the overalls were slightly see-through did not help at all!

They spend the next six hours talking and laughing and getting to know each other. They soon discovered they had a lot of common interests, as their educational path was almost identical, they both loved to dance and chocolate was their favourite snack. After they had finished their lunch, the conversation grew more intimate.

Tissaia listened to Yennefer talking about her difficult childhood. How she was abandoned by her parents and moved from family to family while in foster care. She told about the difficult period she went through the moment she turned 18 and was left to stand on her own legs. Yennefer spilled her heart out, telling about how she met this cute couple, Triss and Sabrina, who took her in. How they saved her from the streets and how they lived as roommates now.

Tissaia put a comforting hand on the girl’s arm when she struggled to fight back her tears. When Tissaia replied that Yennefer should be proud of what she had achieved despite her past, the girl smiled. She really had a bright future ahead of her, if only she could see it.

Tissaia in return told about her difficult marriage and how it ended. She laughed when Yennefer asked if she had any regrets and told the girl that she would do it all again, except maybe for the part of actually marrying the asshole. After six hours of uninterrupted talking, they were both hoarse but showed no intention of shutting up. Tissaia had started caressing Yennefer’s arms and hands, gently playing with her fingers as the girl let her. Only when the phone rang, they reluctantly broke away from each other.

‘De Vries?’

‘Hey doc, we have the test results from your blood analysis. I’m afraid you both show signs of contagion. Someone will be with you shortly for the next blood withdrawal. The results of that final test will be crucial. If the values in your blood have gone down again, you’re safe. If they have worsened, well…’

‘I understand. Is there anything proactive we can do?’

‘Yes, you will both get infused with antivirals. It won’t do any damage if it doesn’t work so it’s worth a shot. We will also bring some pillows and blankets for you to spend the night here. Most of the employees have gone home since it’s almost 7pm but two virologists will stay to further analyse your tests and to decide whether you can go home around midnight or not. Diner will arrive within half an hour.’

Tissaia said nothing as she hung up the phone and turned to tell Yennefer the news. A scared expression appeared on the girl’s face as she felt her guts wrench with guilt. This was her fault! She didn’t have any time to apologise since the virologist already entered the lab. He carried two intravenous drips with him and a medical kit.

Yennefer and Tissaia rolled up their sleeves. The man first took their blood again and then attached them to the antivirals, which he hung to the lamp above the operating table, letting gravity do its work.

‘These should be completely empty within half an hour. When they are, give me a call and I’ll come to remove them.

‘That won’t be necessary. I am capable of removing them myself. Let’s not put you in any more risk than we already have,’ Tissaia replied dryly.

The man nodded and left the room only to return with pillows and blanket on a cart and two pizzas and a bottle of coke.

‘I wish you all the best ladies. Goodnight.’

Yennefer and Tissaia ate in silence this time, as the antivirals slowly entered their bodies. Tissaia wanted to ask Yennefer what was bothering her but the girl seemed so tormented, she did not know how to begin. She tried to look her in the eyes but the raven-haired woman was obviously trying to avoid her gaze. When the pizza was devoured and the bottle of coke stood empty on the table, Tissaia finally spoke.

‘What’s bothering you so, dear? You have tears in your eyes.’

‘This is all my fault,’ Yennefer managed to say, her throat painful from holding back her emotions and her tears.

‘No, no, no. You can’t think that way, dear,’ Tissaia answered as she took Yennefer’s hand in her own.

‘If I hadn’t been so clumsy, this would not have happened.’

‘Let’s not panic until we have the results of our final test, shall we? And even if the contagion has worsened, they have just given us these antivirals so they will test us again. Don’t lose hope.’

‘You have a lot of confidence in your science or you just don’t care whether you live or die.’

‘To be honest, I don’t have any family so not a lot of people would miss me, when I’m gone.’

‘That applies to me as well.’

‘Don’t you think Triss and Sabrina will miss you?’

‘I’ve always had the feeling my life isn’t worth living. It has nothing left to give,’ Yennefer shrugged.

Tissaia’s face darkened at those words. She squeezed Yennefer’s hands, forcing the girl to look at her.

‘You still have so much left to give.’

She did not allow Yennefer to formulate a reply as she stood up and undid her intravenous drip. With very skilled hands she put a band aid on the inside of her arm while pressing down to make the bleeding stop. Next she undid Yennefer’s but the girl noticed she was a lot gentler with her than with herself.

As Tissaia pressed down on Yennefer’s arm, both women looked at each other at the same time. Purple eyes drowned in blue ones and vice versa. They were all alone, the only light being the one above the operating table. Darkness and silence engulfed them as the sun had gone down and the last people had left the building, apart from the two virologists who were probably busy analysing and calculating the infection somewhere in another lab on another floor.

After a minute that felt like eternity, Yennefer cleared her throat. Tissaia blinked before realizing she was still pressing down on the woman’s arm as she released her grip. She threw the intravenous drips in the trash as well as the pizza boxes and the empty bottle.

‘Well, shall we make ourselves comfortable on the floor? My back hurts from sitting on that chair for half a day.’

Yennefer nodded but walked to one of the desks first and opened the drawer. Tissaia frowned as she saw Yennefer collecting a bunch of vials with different fluids. She had spread the pillows all over the floor, making a comfortable place to spend the night.

‘I may have smuggled these in today,’ Yennefer said with an apologetic look on her face.

Tissaia laughed but was very quick to look which alcohol Yennefer had brought and to claim the vials with wine for her own. They both clinked their vials and chugged the first three without saying a word. The idea of possibly being infected made both women not give a fuck about the rules of the Aretuza Center.

‘They didn’t really give us a lot of pillows to sleep on,’ Yennefer remarked.

‘It’s probably all they could find. I hope you don’t mind. There is still a chance they release us at midnight and if we do have to stay longer, we could sleep in turns.’

‘Tissaia, after that shower, I don’t think there’s anything we could do that isn’t more intimate.’

Yennefer sank down onto the pillows next to Tissaia as she chugged yet another vial. She only noticed the strange look Tissaia gave her when she opened her last vial.

‘What?’

‘Honestly Yennefer? You can’t think of ANYTHING more intimate than the shower?’

Tissaia snorted as Yennefer stared at her in disbelief. Instead of replying she chugged her last vial, watching Tissaia do the same. Yennefer was visibly struggling before she finally blurted out:

‘DID YOU MEAN SEX BY THAT?!’

‘Yes, Yennefer. I did. Why does that shock you so much?’

‘I don’t know! It’s so confusing. I never imagined you with a woman but you do send some very obvious signals and that’s probably why I was so nervous about asking you out that I caused the accident that got us here.’

This time it was Tissaia’s turn to stare at Yennefer trying to process what she had just said. She noticed the younger woman getting really uncomfortable by her silence and grabbed her by the wrist just in time before Yennefer could get up and walk away.

‘You wanted to ask me out?’

‘Ah… well… I – Yes. Yes I was planning on asking you during our lunch today.’

A warm smile spread across Tissaia’s face as she cupped Yennefer’s cheek.

‘Oh dear, that’s so nice to hear. I would gladly go out on a date with you. I must admit that the last few weeks I have been eyeing the clock, counting down the hours until you would appear and we’d have lunch together. Sorry about the confusing signals, but make no mistake about it. The fact that Vilgefortz and I broke up wasn’t only because of my busy job but because I discovered I’m not compatible with a penis.’

A devilish grin appeared on Yennefer’s face as she leaned into the touch. Tissaia caressed Yennefer’s lips with her thumb and wanted to lean in for a kiss as the expression of the younger girl darkened.

‘What’s the matter?’

‘All of this doesn’t matter if our test results come back and it turns out we’re infected. As you said, people have died from this powder. We could die!’

‘All the more reason to live tonight,’ Tissaia replied before pressing her lips on Yennefer’s.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt the girl kissing her back immediately. She felt Yennefer slowly placing her hands on top of her legs and digging her nails into the overall. Tissaia placed the hand that wasn’t already against Yennefer’s cheek on the girl’s shoulder in order to pull her closer.

Tissaia could sense that Yennefer was still a bit hesitant since she did not see this coming and decided to take the lead for the time being. She swiped her tongue against Yennefer’s lips and entered as Yennefer opened her mouth greedily. Their tongues clashed and Tissaia couldn’t help herself but softly bite Yennefer’s lip before breaking the kiss.

Yennefer finally seemed to have regained control over her body as she gently unzipped Tissaia’s overall while not breaking eye contact. The older woman’s breath hitched when the cool air touched her bare skin. Yennefer felt as if she was losing herself in Tissaia’s blue eyes as she gently pushed the overall off the woman’s shoulders. Without hesitating she bent over and sealed her lips on a nipple while squeezing the other breast. Tissaia threw her head backwards and took a fistful of Yennefer’s hair without even noticing it.

A soft moan escaped Tissaia’s lips as Yennefer softly bit her nipple before turning her attention to the other one. They both hardened quickly and became sensitive to even the slightest touch. Yennefer cupped both breasts as she buried her face in Tissaia’s neck, sucking on her earlobe. A throbbing sensation emerged between Tissaia’s legs as she grew impatient. Out of habit she took the lead again and unzipped Yennefer’s overall as well.

She needed two seconds to gaze upon Yennefer’s young and perky breasts, nipples already hardened with arousal before she threw herself upon them. She licked and sucked while digging her nails into Yennefer’s back, delighted to hear the girl softly cry out for more. She hadn’t felt wanted in a long time and the fact that this gorgeous young girl wanted to be fucked by her, just made her lose her sanity.

Tissaia pushed against Yennefer’s shoulder, indicating that the girl should lie down. She helped her wriggle out of the overall and swallowed as she saw Yennefer’s shaved cunt, already glistening wet and all hers to do with as she pleases. Deciding to tease the girl a bit first, she started kissing her belly and stroking her thighs. Yennefer bucked her hips upward and made Tissaia chuckle but nevertheless, she obliged.

Slowly, she ran her finger between Yennefer’s folds, eliciting a gasp from the beauty underneath her. Tissaia rubbed her clit with her thumb as she repositioned herself to get better access. Yennefer’s legs spread of their own accord as Tissaia flicked her tongue at her entrance. Leaving her clit alone for the time being as she did not want Yennefer to come too quickly, she grabbed her by the thighs and tasted Yennefer’s arousal on her tongue.

Tissaia felt like she was eating out an angel as Yennefer tasted divine! The girl’s hands had entangled themselves in her hair, keeping her face in place as she moaned in pleasure. Tissaia’s tongue never rested as it continued to circle, flick and lap against Yennefer’s cunt. Without Yennefer noticing it, Tissaia had two fingers at the ready and she entered Yennefer at the exact same moment she started sucking on her clit. Yennefer’s back arched and her mouth opened in a silent scream, the unexpected intrusion filling her completely.

By the sound of Yennefer’s moans and gasps, Tissaia knew she wasn’t far from climaxing. Tissaia ignored the sting in her jaw and increased the pace. Her fingers pumping in and out of Yennefer’s soaking wet pussy as her mouth kept licking and sucking. It wasn’t long before Yennefer’s inner walls clenched around Tissaia’s fingers, her body shaking from the orgasm that had hit her like a train. Tissaia rested her head on Yennefer’s belly, slowly retracting her fingers. The younger girl still had her hands in her hair and pulled her up for a hungry kiss, tasting herself on Tissaia’s lips.

The brunette shrieked as Yennefer slapped her ass, hard. She was impressed with how fast the younger woman has recovered, trying to ignore the little voice inside her head that mocked her for being old. Tissaia didn’t have much time to get lost in thought as Yennefer was already pulling her out of her overall. Instead of pushing herself on top of Tissaia, she turned the woman on her side and pressed herself against Tissaia’s back.

She put one arm underneath Tissaia’s neck and grabbed her tits with her free hand. She gently twisted a nipple between her thumb and index finger while nibbling on Tissaia’s ear. The older woman closed her eyes as she drowned in Yennefer’s touch. Yennefer’s caresses earlier had made her so horny, she felt like she could come already. She shuddered as Yennefer’s fingertips started stroking her thigh while she felt teeth sinking into her shoulder. Damn, the girl knew what she did!

Yennefer nudged her leg between Tissaia’s in order to spread them and her hand soon found the way to the apex of her thighs. With Yennefer’s hot breath in her neck, Tissaia’s moaned when agile fingers started rubbing her clit. Suddenly Yennefer’s hand disappeared only to enter Tissaia from behind, sliding two fingers inside her with such ease it made the brunette blush. She had never been this wet in her entire life and somehow she felt like Yennefer knew it.

‘I want to taste you,’ Yennefer growled as she sat up on her knees and yanked Tissaia’s ass in the air by her hips.

‘Yennefer, I’m no-‘

But Tissaia had no time to contemplate whether she was comfortable in this position as Yennefer’s tongue entered her with such force, she momentarily forgot her own name. While Yennefer sat behind her on her knees, licking her pussy and drowning in her juices, Tissaia could do nothing but cry out in pleasure as she supported her weight on her elbows. Nails dug in to her ass cheeks as Tissaia pushed herself against Yennefer’s face, wanting more.

The raven-haired woman got the hint and retrieved her tongue only to replace it with three fingers slamming into her at a pace that made every muscle in her arm cry for mercy but Yennefer wasn’t giving up. She twisted and curled her fingers as he felt that the doc was close to the edge and she wanted to make sure this wasn’t a one-time fling in case they made it out alive. She intended to ensure that Tissaia would never want to be fucked by anyone else but Yennefer.

She sunk her teeth into Tissaia’s ass the moment the woman fell over the edge and slumped on the pillows. Yennefer was quick to withdraw her fingers and fell on top of Tissaia, cuddling her as she recovered from her orgasm. As soon as Tissaia got her heartbeat under control, she turned around underneath Yennefer and took the woman in her arms.

‘If our test results come back and it turns out we’re clear, will you try to ask me on a date again? This time without almost causing a pandemic?’

Yennefer chuckled and nodded as she tightened her grip on the woman who was still panting underneath her. She was having struggles believing what had just happened. She did not only fuck the most beautiful woman in the world, but she had a feeling it might be a reoccurring event! A tiny voice in her head immediately intervened as it reminded her of the blue powder and the uncertainty their health was not compromised.

‘Tissaia?’

‘Mmmm?’

‘This might be the only time we get to fuck, can we please make sure our first time wasn’t our last?’

‘I’m convinced we’re going to be fine but let’s not take any chances, shall we?’

The brunette kissed Yennefer on the forehead as she looked tenderly into her eyes. After a few seconds, she placed both her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders. Yennefer smiled as Tissaia gently pushed her down, already wrapping her legs behind her back…

***

‘Shall we let them sleep?’

The two virologists stood before the glass wall of the lab, the light of the hallway making it possible for them to see Yennefer and Tissaia fast asleep in the pillows and blankets on the floor. It was past 1am and they had just received the final test results. Both women were cleared and allowed to go home. The man and the woman of course had not expected to find them like this.

They did not know Yennefer and Tissaia had fucked each other senseless; keeping in mind it could be the last time they ever got the chance. If they had tested positive for the disease, they would have been immediately taken to hospital, only to die a gruesome death alone in one of the beds. They had vowed to make this night count and had seen every corner of the lab, tried every position and had so many orgasms that they eventually lost their battle against the exhaustion that came with it.

‘Let them sleep, but maybe leave them a note on the window so that they don’t panic when they wake-up,’ the woman said to her colleague while smirking as she noticed the discarded overalls next to the pile of blankets and pillows. _Well, well, let’s hope no one decides to take a look at the camera footage._


End file.
